The invention relates to a device and a method for transporting blanks made from an initially plastic, especially ceramic, material to and from a dryer and a kiln.
In the manufacture of blanks made from a plastic, especially ceramic, material, in particular, with blanks used in the building industry, for the manufacture of buildings, for example, for bricks or roof tiles, the blanks are transported forward in the extrusion-moist condition, having been formed through extruders or other presses, and deposited on dryer trolleys of a dryer and/or on firing trolleys of the kiln, in order to be dried and then fired, dependent upon the consistency of the material, especially the moisture, or to be fired directly. In the first case named above, a transfer of the blanks from the dryer trolley to the kiln trolley is required in every case. In the second case named above, it is necessary to unload the kiln trolleys by means of an appropriate loading device, for example, with a gripping or suction system. Accordingly, in order either first to dry and then to fire the blanks, or to fire them directly, the prior art is relatively transport- and time-intensive.